One Piece: A brothers Sacrifice
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: It has been two long...LONG years since the last great war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy Marines at Marineford island Many were left heartbroken by those who died there that day, but none so as young Portgas D Ace and the Straw Hat crew. For they lost their Captain and brother Monkey D. Luffy that day how will they rebuild their lives after his death WHO WILL BE KING?
1. Prologue

One Piece: A Brother's Sacrifice Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own piece or any of its characters they are owned by Shonen Jump magazine and Eiichiro Oda. I am just borrowing them for my work of fiction.

It had been two years since the Whitebeard pirate vs. Marine war, at the Marines former headquarters in Marineford Island. The terrible war, masterminded by the vile man, known as, Blackbeard.

He had caused the war by capturing the son of the last King of Pirates Portgas D. Ace, and the man who had been personally groomed to become the next pirate king by Edward Newgate Whitebeard himself.

It had been a terrible war that claimed the lives of many…many loyal whitebeard pirates and die-hard marines. It was a true clash of the titans when whitebeard took on the three marine admirals as the whole world watched the outcome of the world that had marked the end of an era. And the birth of a new one.

But the whitebeard pirates weren't the only pirates to step up and battle the marines that day at the marine ford.

One man named Monkey D. Luffy a young rookie pirate captain of the Straw Hat pirates also fought. He went from hell and back to save Ace his beloved older brother. And as he did the world learned of his existence as not only the brother of the next potential king of pirates, but also the son of Monkey D. Dragon the most wanted man in the world, and the Grandson of the great Marine hero Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

No matter the risk Luffy had marched straight ahead to save his brother the danger did not matter to him. He didn't stop until he finally made it to the execution gallows where Ace was. And he didn't stop until he with White Beards help freed his big brother.

After they had learned of who Luffy son of the most wanted man in the world was and of his brotherly connection to Ace son of the pirate king. The three marine admirals had declared that the two brothers must never be allowed to meet again and ordered the swift death of both of them.

The admirals got their wish that day…one of the two brothers had perished on the battlefield much to the sorrow of the literal legions of pirates.

The outcome of that battle still haunts New Straw Hat Vice-Captain Ace to this day. His brother had been there to save him…but he could not save his brother. This was the second time in his life that his beloved brother had died because of his own powerlessness.

"First we lost Sabo…and now we…"I" lost you Luffy…I am so sorry little brother…I swear I will make your dream a reality." Captain Ace thought to himself as he remembered the day his younger brother, and whitebeards died.

He was by himself in his room aboard the Thousand Sunny his brother's former pirate ship. He remained alone lost in his thoughts until a voice followed by someone throwing his brothers straw hat at him shuck him loose.

"Hey…captain its time we are about to make our grand comeback to the world and head towards the New World." Said the one eyed, green haired, scar faced, first mate swordsmen of the Straw Hat Pirates Roronoa ZOLO as he opened his captain's door and threw him his hat.

Ace caught his brother Luffy's old hat stared at it for a few moments before finally putting it on his head.

"Yes…Yes your right Zolo it is time. Are the others ready he would want everyone to be here for this?" Ace asked his first mate as they both walked out of his room, up the staircase leading to it, and onto the Sunny's main deck.

Zolo broke into a laugh after his captain asked him this question.

"Wahaha! You think any of them would miss this…Captain don't mistake us we owe him at least this much. We all agreed that day we would make his dream a reality, before we made our own reality." Zolo said to Ace after they reached the deck and were greeted by the original Straw Hat crew Luffy had gathered two years ago, along with the small group of new members Ace had found during the two years.

Ace looked at all of the people around him on the sunny and almost went into tears, but he held himself back. They had been preparing themselves for this moment for the last two years. Tears would come but only after he said what he had to say to his brother and whitebeard.

So Ace walked across the Sunny past his crew walked onto the Sunny Lion mast head and looked out at the small island that held Luffy and Whitebeards graves. Then while still trying but now failing to fight back the tears Ace said very proudly.

"LUFFY AND OLD MAN THANK YOU BOTH FOR SAVING ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. I OWE BOTH OF YOU A DEBT THAT CAN'T BE REPAID, BUT AS MY WAY OF TRYING TO PAY YOU BACK. I SWEAR THAT I WILL BECOME THE NEXT PIRATE KING, A KING UNDER THIS FLAG. THE FLAG YOU MADE WITH YOUR FRIENDS LUFFY IN YOUR NAME, THE CREW THAT WILL BECOME THE KINGS CREW IS GOING TO BE THE ONE YOU MADE! I PROMISE!"

(Yeah this is basically my what-if? I always wondered what would have happened if Luffy HAD died instead of Ace during the war. I feel like there is so much potential for a story like this. I am going to see where I can go with this cause I looked EVERYWHERE and no buddy's seemed to make one like this. Alls I have found are just fic's involving Ace's death and how it effected Luffy/others. This fic is not going to be like that is it going to be in reverse with Ace. Also unfortunately this fic might be put on the back burner for a little bit since I will be busy updating my other stories)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a day that no one will ever forget, a massive battle raged between two powerful factions. There was death and carnage everywhere as man after man, woman, after woman fell to their enemy faction. The madness continued until the sound of one boy young man screaming so loud in agony captured their attentions, and made all go silent.

The young man with semi long black hair, shorts, and a massive whitebeard crew tattoo on his back was cradling the body of another young man in his arms.

Ace had a look of shook and disbelief on his face as he slowly lowered his head and saw what he didn't want to believe. He saw his beloved young brother with a burnt, smoking; cauterized stab wound gaping in his chest.

"N…NO LUFFY!" Aces roared as he saw the huge wound in his brother's chest, and continued to scream and try to keep his brother not to closing his eyes.

As Ace broke down cradling his brother in his arms Whitebeard gazed out towards him from his side of the battlefield.

"The kid…h…he got hit on purpose he saw that Ace was going to use himself as a shield to save him from Akainu…And he at the last second sped in front of Ace and took the hit for him." Whitebeard thought to himself as he continued to gaze at the body of the young Straw Hat Luffy.

Whitebeard remained frozen unable to look away from the sight of his precious son Ace breaking down over his brothers fate. As he did he flashed back to a few moments ago in the war when Straw Hat first showed up to save his brother:

"Hey old man so I hear you want to become the pirate king huh? WELL TO BAD BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BECOME THE KING NOT YOU!"

Those words continued to replay themselves in whitebeards mind until a quiet voice captured his and everyone else's attention.

When Ace heard the voice he looked back down at his brother with hope in his eyes.

"That's good Luffy keep talking…y…you just have to say your strength little bro…Y…you'll be fine." Ace said to his brother with tears running down his face as he did.

"I…I did it I…I saved you Ace?" Luffy struggled to say as he slowly looked up at his brother.

"Y…yes you did save me Luffy, I'm save now your going to be fine I p…promise just stay awake and don't shut your eyes." Ace said to his brother while trying to put up a big FAKE happy smile.

"I…I know I am Ace…I know but before I…get better I need to ask you something? D…did you really mean all that s…stuff you said about how you shouldn't have ever been born…o…or how you weren't worth saving?" Luffy asked his to his brother while he had a very serious face.

After his brothers question Ace went silent he thought about the terrible childhood he'd had because he was Gol D. Rogers son. The life that had been terrible until he met his two best friends and younger brothers Sabo and Luffy.

Ace couldn't bring himself to say anything, but the moment he finally did gather enough courage to say to his brother that he had meant every word he had said on the gallows. Luffy asked him another question:

"I…I thought s…so Ace do me a favor and please clench your teeth hard for a few s…seconds." Luffy said very calmly to his brother.

Ace did what his brother told him to and clenched his, immediately after was nailed in the face by his brother slamming one of his rubber fist into his face. His brother without knowing trigged a small use of Haki so the attack did not go straight through Ace's fire body and did make contact with his face.

Ace and everyone else were in shock after Luffy hit his brother as hard as he could in the face. Especially since he had gone through hell and back to save him…and just sacrificed himself to save him again.

"THAT'S FOR SAYING STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT ACE! NOT WORTH SAVING?! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID! THE ONLY PERSON I SEE IS MY OLDER BROTHER ACE! IF YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN EVER AGAIN I'LL HIT YOU HARDER DAMMIT!" Luffy roared at his older brother after hitting him in the face and slowly standing back up tall on his feet with his arms crossed. Something which amazed everyone because the was no way that Luffy could do so with his kind of wound without feeling the most unimaginable pain in the world.

Ace was speechless by his brothers' speech, but before he even realized he began to cry a mix of sad and happy tears.

"L…luffy t…thank you but I…im sorry this happened to you b…because of me I…" Ace struggled to say before his brother took off his straw hat and slammed it onto his brother head.

"I'm not really the smartest person in the world, or the strongest, I always eat to much, I don't know how to hold back, and I always let my temper get the better of me…But even though I was all these things so many people still accepted me anyway, and out of those people TWO gave me my dream. They made me feel like I could become anything I wanted If I just set my mind to it and worked and never stopped working until I got there. One of them gave me that hat and told me to meet him out in the world when I became strong enough, and the other showed me the kind of man I wanted to be. What I'm trying to say is…THANKS FOR BEING MY BROTHER ACE! YOU CHANGED MY WHOLE WORLD WHEN WE BECAME BROTHERS!" Luffy yelled at his brother as tears of joy rushed down his face, before he fell backwards onto the ground slowly.

Ace rushed to his brother side and held him in his arms again.

"NO LUFFY! STAY WITH ME YOUR GOING TO BE OK I PROMISED YOU WOULD JUST KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN LUFFY PLEASE!" Ace pleaded with his brother in a desperate attempt to save him.

Luffy took one of his bloody hands and ran it down Ace's face leaving a trail of his blood across it to quiet him so he could say softly:

"Its ok Ace its ok I saved you…You were going to save me instead but I knew what that meant…I'm sorry but I love you to much to let you die … What kind of brotherwould I be if I let you die in front of me like that this was my choice…that hats your now Ace I hope it helps you reach your dreams like it did with me…And Ace c…can you do something for?" Luffy struggled to say to his brother while occasionally coughing up blood.

Ace took his brothers hand gripped it tightly and said:

"Y…Yes of course I can little bro anything what do you want?"

Luffy paused for a long moment something, which terrified his brother because it made him believe he had died faster. But then spoke his last words:

"Ca…can you please find my friends for me…Please bring my crew back together I…I promised that'd I'd help make their dreams come true if they helped me become king. That's my last request Ace…I know you'll do this for me…Later Ace…." Luffy said Ace to with a big smile before finally slowly shutting his eyes, and sliding his hand out of his brothers to the cold ground.

Ace became frozen in shock when his brother finally died he said nothing, and did nothing.

There was total and complete silence as memories flashed by Aces eyes of him, and his two dead brothers. As they replayed themselves rapidly in his mind all of the physical and emotional pain he had endured up to now hit him all at once. Ace finally snapped and went into a blind rage he let out one finally roar of anger and agony this one much louder then the ones before it and while still holding his brother created a massive growing inferno of fire around himself and his brother.

The fire Ace's rage burned everything and everyone it engulfed marine or whitebeard pirate it made no difference. The flames were pure rage given form…and rage never holds back and it has no allies. Everything is just more fodder to fan its flames.

"Oh god somebody put the flames out there spreading the whole island will go up in flames at this rate!" Marine Captain roared as the flames consumed his men before he ordered the survivors to use water to try in vein to put the flames out.

The water gallons of water the marines and few pirates who weren't locked in combat threw onto the flames did nothing but boil, and turn into massive burning clouds of HOT vapor.

"It isn't working the flames are just to large and hot to put out with water or wind…MEN FULL RETREAT FROM THE FLAMES! GO AROUND THEM TO GET TO THE PIRATES!" Yelled another Marine Captain before he was lift of the ground by Marine Admiral Akainu the man who had just killed Ace's beloved younger brother Luffy.

Akainu stood very tall and firm with a deathly serious look on his face giving the giving off a massive surge of killer intent to the Captain he just lifted of the ground like nothing with one hand.

"I don't…Think I heard you right just now soldier it almost sounded like you told your men to retreat from the battlefield. But that can't possibly be right can it? Not when the enemy is right in front of you?" Akainu asked as he lifted the Captain to his head so they were facing face to face all the while continuing his death gaze on him.

The captain took a deep breath and struggled to say:

"Y…yes s…sir I did order them to retreat but it was becuas…" The captain said before his entire body was engulfed by the liquid hot magma that Akainu's hand become. And then the Admiral threw his still screaming form far across the battlefield.

"MARINES WE ARE JUSTICE INCARNATE AND JUSTICE NEVER RUNS FROM ITS ENEMIES! SO THAT IS WHY I SWEAR THIS AS AN ADMIRAL OF THE NAVY I WILL KILL ANY COWARD UNWORTHY TO WEAR HIS NAVY UNIFORM IF THEY TRY TO REATREAT FROM THESE BATTLEFIELD! NOW FORWARD MARCH!" Admiral Akainu roared to the legions of Marines on the battlefield.

"SIR YES SIR!" Was the answer that the legions returned to him after his demonstration of how he treats cowards.

"I thought so now do not worry men I will deal with these flames they'll stop if I kill Fire Fist which will be easy. His brother Straw Hat was pathetic I was clearly mistaken when I saw him as a threat become of his parentage. It was infuriating having to listen to his miserable last words as he went. You pirates are pitiful you dare to oppose us JUSTICE! Well look and learn Straw Hats fate is the same fate as anyone who dares fly that damned Jolly Roger Skull and Crossbones flag. Your tears and screams of agony and heartbreak make me sick Fire Fist but do not worry you shall be meeting your brother very soon." Akainu said as he started stepping forwarded toward the flaming inferno that was burning everything but Ace and Luffy's body.

As Akainu spoke called his grandson pathetic and continued to mock him with each step towards his brother Ace whom he'd died for. High up upon the gallows steps Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp could take no more and clenched his fists in anger as tears of sorrow and rage ran down his face. H e began taking steps back to build up a run so he could jump down and nail Akainu right in the face with a punch filled with so much power and haki it would break the BASTARDS NECK!

But as he was about to leap out and make the man who just killed his beloved grandson pay with his life Fleet Admiral Sengoku grabbed him in the back of the shoulder and stopped his run.

"Calm your rage Garp if you do this the other two Admirals…and me will take you down before you can finish it. You made your decision when you allowed this execution to happen in the first place. It's to late to change your choice now. Your grandson signed his death warrant the moment he foolishly showed up here to save Ace." Sengoku pleaded to his old friend to stop him from causing an instant that would utterly destroy the Navy's moral and most likely get his friend killed.

Garp struggled to break free for a few moments almost succeeding but then stopping when Sengoku gripped harder.

"You better hold me as hard as you can Sengoku otherwise…I'M GOING TO RIP THAT MURDERING BASTARDS HEAD OFF!" Garp proclaimed to his friend as he continued his struggle to break free once more as more tears of rage fell from his face.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THE FLMAES AND GET ACE OUT OF HERE…OTHERWISE HIS BROTHER STRAW HAT'S SACRIFICE WILL HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!" Whitebeard roared across the battlefield, which was met by loud approval and agreement from his pirates and new world allies.

"I'LL DO IT THE FLAMES WON'T HURT ME IN MY TRANSFORMED MODE!" 1st Division commander of the white beard pirates Marco said as he set his whole body aflame and transformed into his burning phoenix form. But the moment he did he was shot straight through by a laser blast of light from Admiral Kizaru.

"Oi your fighting me remember don't go and do something as rude as forgetting I'm right here you'll hurt my feelings." Kizaru said in his bored sarcastic tone as he kept shooting at Marco with beams of light from his fingertips ripping his regenerating body apart.

"Damn you bastard! Someone else will have to calm Ace down while I deal with him…I'm sorry guys!" Marco yelled to his crewmates after fully regenerating his body and shooting a ball of green fire at the Admiral.

"No worries Marco I'll snap Ace out of it and put an end to these damn flames! Here I go Hie Hie no mi: Armor!" Roared the new 4th division commander of the whitebeard pirates Jack D. Frost as he leapt from high up on the marine bases walls used his ice devil fruit powers to engulf himself in a suit of frozen armor and entered the hellish inferno to calm Ace down.

"Hm..Blizzard King Jack is it…I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN MAKE IT TO FIRE FIST!" Akainu roared as he moved so fast he disappeared and reappeared behind Jack, as he was about to enter the flames, but as he was about to stab a magma fist straight through Jack. Whitebeard sped up and nailed him in the face knocking him away from Jack.

"Go Jack snap Ace out of it and get him the hell out of here I'll handle this!" Whitebeard roared at Jack before he entered the flames. He then turned back at Akainu as he got back up.

"When will you just die old man you have been stabbed, shot through, and I burned your insides yet still you refuse! I swear I will end you here and no…" Akainu said before whitebeard smacked him again with his giant fist.

"YOU STOP TALKING YOUR VOICE ONLY MAKES ME ANGRIER! YOU HAVE MADE MY PRECIOUS SON ACE SUFFER BEYOND ANYHTING A BOY OF HIS AGE SHOULD. YOU LOOKED DOWN AND LAUGH AT HIS BROTHERS SACRIFICE! AND YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ONE OF MY CHILDEREN AS A FATHER I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Whitebeard roared before swinging one of his great fists back creating a crack in the very air its self, then bringing it back down so fast on Akainu's body the power slit part of the island in half.

As whitebeard fought Akainu Jack dove deeper into the fire his armor melting away to almost nothing, and his body beginning to be burned by the flames.

"DAMMIT ACE! I KNOW YOUR HURTING SO AM I! I'LL MISS HIM TO BUT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!...ARGH! FINE IF FORCE IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAN SO BE IT!" Jack roared as the flames began burning him, before he finally made it to the heart of the inferno and head butted Ace as hard as he could knocking him out and making Jacks forehead bleed.

As the flames died out Jack was there with the dead Monkey D. Luffy and knocked out Ace on his smoking his back.

Jack wasted no time his wounds from the battle and from the fire were unbelievably painful but he had a job to do. He as soon as the flames disappeared he bolted straight for the closest opening in the battlefield to get Ace to safety.

As Whitebeard was satisfied that even if Akainu had survived it would take him to long to get back out of the massive crack he had just smashed him into. He looked out at and ordered everyone who was able to reach him to cover Jack as he tried to get Ace out.

As Jack made it to across the battlefield Kizaru who had fired off a blast at Marco purposely missing so he could hit Jack shoot him straight through the shoulder.

Jack went down to his knees after he got blasted through the shoulder dropping Ace and Luffy's body.

"Son…of a bitch…I'll get you back for that I swear I will…But first I need to get Ace out of here…N…no w…why the HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Ace said after biting down on his teeth working through the pain and lifting Ace and Luffy back up onto his back, but then stopping when he saw who was in front of him.

"Zewahahahaha! Hey Jack its been awhile how have you been? Have you thought about my offer its always going to be open for my number one subordinate? Ah I see the old man gave you Thatchs command you can thank me for that later. Why don't you just give Ace to me and I'll kill him myself then make it look like a marine did it. Spice things up a bit because this war which I thought out has become so…boring now?" Blackbeard said to a stunned and angered Jack.

Jack stood up tall, grabbed his wounded shoulder froze the wound to stop the bleeding, and created a chunk of red ice in its place. He then threw Ace and Luffy to the only one who had made it to them former warlord Jinbei and said:

"I know I promised the old man I'd get them out of here but...I'm going to have to ask you to do that for me Jinbei…I just can't hold my anger back I'm going to kill this bastard…JUST GO!" Jack said and then roared at Jinbei when he after catching Luffy and Ace tried to get Jack to back down.

Once Jinbei took off running Jack created a huge wall of ice blocking Black beard from chasing them.

"Zehwahahahaha! You kill me Jack I'd love to see that you never beat me once when I was your senior!" Blackbeard laughed at Jack before Jack shot straight at him with a huge spike made out of ice.

In response to Jacks attack Blackbeard made a small ball of darkness in his hand and then while laughing swung it straight foward at Jack. The ball grew gigantic and met Jack's ice spike head on.

While running Jinbei looked back at Jack and Blackbeard and saw a huge collision of ice and darkness followed by a loud "BANG" like explosion. Then everything got covered by a icy mist, he still heard the sound of fighting. Then he heard it start to silence its self unaware who had won he sped up even faster for the shoreline.

Once Jinebei made it to the shore, which was still frozen, and under attack by the Navy's secret robotic weapons. He and Ace were saved by the timely arrival of one of the rookie pirate captains Trafalgar Law and his crew's submarine ship. It took them away from the battlefield just before Jinbei passed out from his wounds.

Once Ace had gotten away much to the anger of the Navy Whitebeard was about to order a retreat for his allies. The battle was over he wasn't going to make it but at least they'd saved Ace. But as he was about to give the order the beaten bloody unconscious body of his 4th division commander slammed into him.

Before Whitebeard could say anything or help one of his many sons up an evil laughter he knew to well captured his attention.

"Zewahahaha! Hello old man how are you? Sorry about Jack but he got in my way. The little idiot actually thought he could beat me. He did stop me from killing Ace though so I guess he was still a good little lapdog." Black beard laughed at Whitebeard who looked back down at Jack and looked back at Blackeard with fury in his eyes.

When Blackeard showed up everything happened like horrible evil clockwork. He taunted Whitebeard, and called Ace and Jack many insults. He then took great pride in saying just how easily he had beaten Ace and how damn funny he thought it was that his brother died for him. That was when Whitebeard smacked him and said:

"YOU ARE A MAN I CAN NEVER CALL MY SON!"

But unfortunately Blackbeard sprung a cowardly trap and had every member of his new crew shoot at Whitebeard. They blew part of his face off and covered him with new wounds that led to his death. He died standing tall on his feet never faltering once as his end came.

Then Blackbeard with some kind of strange bizarre power which he was able to hid from everyone on the battlefield stole Whitebeards Earthquake devil fruit power. He then engaged in an epic battled with Sengoku who had used his devil fruit power and become gigantic. As the battle raged Red Haired Shanks one of the four pirate emperors of the new world arrived with a fleet of ships to save the serving retreating Whitebeard Pirates. And thus the war that brought an end to one age and gave birth to a new one ended with the death of whitebeard, and Monkey D. Luffy.

(There we go I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as the prologue. Now that all the background/exposition stuff is done the real story can begin next chapter. Oh and Jack D. Frost is an OC I've made for this fic. He's going to be a little important but Ace will **still** be the main character and Jack a **supporting** one.)


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Brothers Of Fire & Ice

(Ok people I'm sorry for the LONG wait on this ch. I've been depressed, and as of recently I have been busy with my senior finals. So I haven't been able to write.)

Three days after the whole world was shaken by the White Beard Pirates Vs. Navy war at the marine ford, along with the deaths of Edward Newgate, and Monkey D. Luffy. A single young man having only barely been saved from his fate sets a small island a blaze with the flames of his anger, and misery. This young man Portgas D. Ace weeps, and wails refusing to accept the reality that his beloved younger brother Luffy, and a man he saw as his father White Beard are both dead and that it was his fault.

"DAMMIT ACE LISTEN TO ME IT'S THE TRUTH! I DON'T LIKE IT BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Yelled former member of the seven pirate warlords Jinbei, as he continued to try like he had for days to make Fire fist Ace accept reality and see reason.

"NO YOUR LYING JINBEI LUFFY AND POPS AREN'T DEAD…THEY CAN'T BE! STOP LYING DAMMIT!" Ace yelled as loud as he could at Jinbei as tears of anger burned down his face, and the islands jungle cinder around him.

Jinbei stared at Ace with a mix of emotions after his proclamation, he meant it he didn't like it ether. Luffy had become one of his comrades, and had slowly begun to turn into a close trusted friend. And now he was gone with all his power Jinbei always thought he had he couldn't even save one friend. This was the second greatest failure to save someone he'd cared about in his life…But as much as he didn't like it, and no matter how much he blames himself for it Jinebi knows it won't bring his comrade back. And if he weeps tears like Ace he'd be stepping all over the sacrifice Luffy had made.

"No…NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO THIS FIRE FIST. WHITEBEARD, AND STRAWHAT DIED TO SAVE YOU! THEY GAVE THEMSELVES FOR YOU, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU KEEP SELFISHLY THROUGHTLY THEIR SACRIFICE AWAY!" Jinebi roared at closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and blasting straight towards Ace, determined to beat reality into his mind if he had to.

"HOW DARE YOU JINBEI I TOLD YOU TO STOP LYING DAMMIT…STOP IT!" Ace roared as he shot a massive fireball at Jinbei to counter his attack.

As Ace and Jinbei's battle broke out in the islands burning jungle, a man with a fuzzy hat, long black sword, and tattoos finished operating on and then injected a special drug into his patient to wake him up.

A single heart monitor pinged off and on, up, and down doing so rhythmically every second echoing off the dimly lit operation room's walls. As it did the tall man, stepped away from the operating table, took off his gloves and mask, and leaned on a nearby wall looking at his patient with his arms crossed.

"Their done you certainly took a beating from Black Beard didn't you Mr. Fourth Division Captain Jack D. Frost. I just hope you won't make as much noise as my other two patients are." The man said to the fourth division captain in the White beard pirates Jack D. Frost as he began to wake up, after his surgery.

As the man waited for his drugs to kick in he felt the room, and his ship shale from the force of the fight Ace and Jinbei were having on then island.

"Come on now its time you stop taking advantage of my "kind" nature and wake the hell up before those two tear this island, and more importantly my ship apart." The tall man said rather impatiently, too Jack to wake him up.

Before the drugs coursing through his vein forced Jack to reawaken, he was locked in a never land of his own thoughts, and memories. His life raced past his subconscious self faster then he could blink. His whole life seemed so insignificant, and unimportant…until his most important memories surfaced.

There were three memories presenting themselves in front of Jack. One was all the good times he had while part of the Whitebeard crew, another was of him as a young boy with a little kid wearing a black hat with goggles sitting, and drinking by a campfire. The final memory, which was Jack's most important, was of him as an even younger boy, on a small island with a giant tree in the middle, meeting a black haired girl, and then making a unbreakable promise with her.

But before Jack could see the memory of the girl and his promise with her replay he was washed away in wave of white light as he began to wake up from the drugs.

"Welcome back to the world of the living how's it feel to cheat death eh…Mr. Frost?" The man asked with a sly looking smirk across his face.

"W…where am I…how did I get here?" Jack said after waking up, taking a look around the room, and very sluggishly getting up from the table.

"Well you're in my operation room Mr. Frost I saved your life, I'm a Dr. my name is Trafalgar Law." Law said as he walked around the room, and Jack to double check his handiwork with Jack's bandages that covered at least 30% of his wounded form.

"How did I get here Law?" Jack asked Law who had stopped walking and turned around back at him.

"Well you see you were beaten to within an inch of your life by Blackbeard, and were almost killed. If it weren't for your 1st division captain Marco swooping in and saving you that's how you would have stayed. He begged me to take you with me after we got Fire Fist aboard so I did so." Law said to Jack whose eyes widened when he mentioned Ace.

"WAIT YOU SAID ACE YOU MEAN HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Jack yelled very frantically to Law whom then forced him back onto the operating table.

"Don't go around moving like that I just put those bandages on you. Or do you want to reopen your wounds and bleed out." Law said to Jack in a serious tone before backing off him.

"Ok now that you've come down yes Fire Fist is here he's the island outside its been three days since the war. Three days since Whitebeard died at marineford." Law said to Jack before seeing his face become blank, and shocked.

"S…so the oldmans…gone to huh?...GOD DAMMIT IF ONLY I HAD KILLED BLACK BEARD THIS IS MY FAULT!" Jack roared in anger smashing one of his fists onto the table in rage making the bandages bleed crimson red.

"Yes I can understand that this is very difficult for you but, I need you to help me. You see ever since Fire Fist woke up he's been on a rampage and refuses to listen to the truth about Whitebeard and Strawhat. I need you to help calm him down "Blizzard King Jack" Law said to Jack in hopes that he could indeed calm Ace down.

Jack was silent for several seconds after Law asked for his help, all he did was just look and stare at his bleeding hand before finally saying:

"I'll do it I made a promise to Marco and the Oldman that I'd take care of Ace. Plus what kind of older brother am I if one of my little brothers is suffering and I do nothing. I would be worse then trash if I did that."

After he spoke he grabbed a map of his submarine ship that Law had tossed him to get back to the surface before he walked out the operation rooms door to confront his little brother.

"That's just the kind of determination I'd expect from a member of Whitebeard's strongest team. Jack D. Frost and Portgas D. Ace The Brothers of Fire and Ice." Law laughed before he left to go follow Jack.

After making it out of Law's submarine pirate ship, Jack hoped onto the island and gazed at it. He looked around until he found part of its jungle set a blaze, and the sounds of a raging battle coming from it.

"That's where I have to go…Ace I'm going to make you accept the fact that Luffy and the old man are gone. We have to be able to face reality if we want to be able to keep living." Jack said before taking off into the burning jungle at a ungodly speed that made his silver white hair wave in the wind, clearly his hazel eyes vision as he did so.

As Jack made his way to the battlefield Jinbei was getting to the end of his ropes he had been hurt more then Ace had, and his wounds from the battle were taking their toll.

"Are you ready to stop lying now Jinbei or do I have to make YOU STOP LYING! I'll burn away all your lies!" Ace said with a fireball fresh in his hand.

"NEVER ACE YOU SHAME THEIR MEMORIES BY ACTING LIKE THIS. REFUSING TO FACE REALITY AND BARE THE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THEIR LIFES MAKES YOU A COWARD!" Jinbei roared not giving quarter even while on one of his knees and clutching wounds on his chest.

"Fine then I said I'd burn your lies away and if that means I have to fry you as well then so be it! I just finish you, and then I'll go find pops, and Luffy!" Ace yelled as he jumped high into the air, turned the fireball gigantic, and threw it straight down at Jinbei.

"Damn I can't feel my legs anymore I think this is it now…I'm sorry Luffy…Whitebeard I've failed both of you. I couldn't help Ace…What?" Jinbei said as he closed his eyes and readied himself for the hit after his legs went numb. But then in shock opened them back again when he heard the words:

"HIE HIE NO MI: ICE CANNON!"

Out of nowhere after those words were spoken a massive ball of ice collided with Ace's fireball, and they canceled each other out in a cloud of steam, and hot water. Then a young man with short spikey white hair, hazel eyes, and a whitebeard tattoo on his back jumped in front of Jinebi.

"That's enough Ace I'm ending this now, Jinbei is our friend open your eyes. You're being blinded by your rage right now." Jack said to Ace with a deadly serious face.

"No Jack he's not he keeps lying to me and saying that Luffy and pops are dead. He won't let me off this island so I can go see them." Ace pleaded to Jack who's face had become very grim.

"No they are gone Ace their gone and you…no we have to accept that fact and move on with our lives. They died to save you and I made a promise with the old man that I would take care of you even if that means I have to do what Jinbei couldn't and beat the truth into you." Jack said as he swung one of his arms in front of himself and turned it into a curved ice blade attached to his body.

"I…I don't want to do this not to you too Jack…But if your going to keep lying to me then…I'll have to go through you too!" Ace yelled as he used his flames to launch himself straight at Jack, and blast him with a wave of fire.

Jinbei who had crawled to safety just outside the fight watched Jack and Ace go at each other for hours the sun went down, and then back up before ether of them showed any signs of tiring down.

"Fine if its going to be like this then I'll just burn this whole island with my flames Jack. I will go and find pops and our brother Luffy." Ace proclaimed before he jumped away from Jack, and attempted to recreate the same inferno from marineford.

"You're not going to trap yourself in that ball of anger, and pain again Ace…I WON'T ALLOW IT! HIE HIE NO MI: GUARDIAN!" Jack roared before he backed up covered himself in a thick layer of ice, and ran into the expanding inferno.

This time the inferno was much much stronger so it melted Jacks ice faster, and he began to get burned like last time. However the pain didn't stop him from reaching the heart, to Ace punching him in the face, and then grabbing him and saying:

"Hie Hie no Mi: Ice Age"

After this a huge wave of Ice flowed out of Jack and from within the heart of the inferno snuffing it out into hot water, and steam. Leaving nothing but vapor, puddles of water, and Jack still holding onto Ace.

"Amazing he endured those flame a second time to get to Ace this is the power of Whitebeards strongest team. The Brothers of Fire and Ice Ace, and Jack." Jinbei said after the inferno vanished and left only Ace and Jack. What amazed him was that Jacks bandages were all burned off and his old wounds were bleeding but he was still standing tall on his feet through it.

There was silence until Ace finally very softly saying the words:

"Jack…Luffy…and Pops are both really dead aren't they?"

After saying this Ace looked up at Jack and saw tears flowing from his face as he hugged him.

"Y…yes they are and its all my fault bro if I had just been a better older brother, and son I could have saved both of them. If you want to hate anyone right now hate me not Jinbei. Because I failed as an older brother I've lost two of my precious little brothers." Jack said before letting Ace go and falling onto his back from his reopened wounds, and burns.

Ace freaked out when Jack fell backwards with his eyes closed and was just about to help him when he heard a proud, mature voice say:

"Its ok kid he's just tried fighting you must have really drained him. He'll be fine if I take him back to the Doc?"

"You no it can't be…it is old man Rayleigh!" Jinbei said in shock after Rayleigh gold Rogers's first mate arrived and picked Jack up onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright? I mean it looks like I really hurt him?" Ace asked Rayleigh before he to pass out from exhaustion.

"I just said he'd be fine but I guess kids these days don't listen as much as I thought? Well Jinbei can you get him were going to take them back to that young DR fellow to get them fixed up. I have plans for these two I originally made them for Strawhat but…now they'll have to do." Rayleigh said to Jinbei after pointing at Ace so to let Jinbei know to pick him up.

(Ok done now as I said in ch. 1 Jack is not the main character Ace is and will be next chapter but for this chapter I wanted to emphasize Jacks importance. Oh and…ah don't read anything into the whole Jack hugging Ace thing theirs not going to be anything else their. Especially since I already dropped hints on who I'm planning on pairing Jack with in the later on story. Heres one last little hint on that topic Jack takes his promises very seriously. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter.)


End file.
